


Cold December Sebastian

by theangelofdarkness



Series: Christmas 2018 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, sebson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: Jenson's worried about Sebastian heading out to the Ferrari Christmas party and doing something stupid. Seb assures him that he'll be fine. But Jenson isn't so sure, especially when Team Ferrari are around.





	Cold December Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livelongandfangirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelongandfangirling/gifts).



> So rather than attempt a full advent collection of stories this year I've decided to write a few stories for some of my friends. Each of my friends has given me a ship, a song, and an item to get into the Christmas themed story. Story three if here for the amazingly sweet Livelongandfangirling. She asked for Sebson, Cold December night, and a Christmas tree. Hope you enjoy the story sweetie. I had a lot of fun writing it.

 “You know I’m worried about tonight.” Jenson told Sebastian as he watched him getting ready. Seb turned away from the mirror after he finished slipping on his trousers to face his partner who was sitting on their bed in the bedroom. The room was rather large with pastel blue walls and a cream carpet. There were two bedside tables in white as well as a white wardrobe and a white chest of draws in the corner. On top of the chest of draws was a speaker system currently playing some melodic Christmas tunes. Dominating the space in the room though was the large spacious double bed that Jenson was currently lounging on above the crisp white duvet. Jenson was drinking a cup of tea while Seb was having a small glass of wine before tonight. Seb looked rather confused at Jenson’s comment.

“Worried?” He asked him as he did up the belt buckle on his trousers. Smirking a little when he saw Jenson checking out his chest. “Why are you worried?” He prompted Jenson who seemingly remembered he was about to say something and wasn’t supposed to be checking out how wonderful Seb looked shirtless.

“Sorry… Because.” Jenson replied. When Seb gave him a look he knew he wanted him to elaborate. He took another sip of his tea before speaking. “Because you’re going out for the Ferrari Christmas party and I’m worried you’re not going to come back in one piece because you’ll have drunk yourself into a stupid decision.” He replied. Seb chuckled a little at Jenson’s comment.

“Oh Jenson I’ll be fine. The team will keep an eye out for me.” He dismissed his concerns as he turned around to open up his side of the wardrobe. Wondering which shirt would go best with his outfit. Jenson raised his eyebrow at Seb’s comment.

“The team? They’re going to watch out for you?” He asked him. Watching as Seb picked out a crisply ironed white shirt for the night. He closed the door and slipped it off the hanger as he spoke again.

“They will. I’ll be fine.” He dismissed Jenson’s concerns. The team weren’t about to let their star driver do anything stupid. They would be keeping him under a watchful gaze for the night. Jenson was worrying about nothing. Seb smiled as he did up his shirt buttons. “Come on Kimi’s going to be there. He’ll make sure I’m okay.”

“Kimi? That’s supposed to make me feel better is it?” Jenson shook his head slightly. When Seb saw him shake his head in the mirror he turned round to face him. A quizzical look on his face.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t it?” He replied as he carried on doing up the buttons of his shirt. Jenson snorted a little and sat up in the bed.

“Kimi? Mr hold my champagne, my beer, my vodka, my jagerbomb, my gin and tonic, and my cocktail while I stumble blindly onto stage and collect this award?” He asked Seb. “Or Kimi, as in Mr I’m going to get drunk and hide in a ditch from the army who are searching for me. Or Kimi as in Mr…”

“Okay you’ve made your point Jense.” Seb cut him off as he finished doing up the buttons of his shirt. He could see why Jenson may be slightly concerned about the party if Kimi was going to be there egging him on to do something stupid. Which was almost an inevitability with Kimi.

“Exactly I’m right to be concerned about tonight.” Jenson nodded. Glad that Seb was proving his point for him. Seb carried on getting ready as he opened the wardrobe again and got out a hanger with all his ties on.

“Well you don’t have to be.” He argued as he scanned the selection of ties he had to chose from. “Britta’s going to be there.” Again Jenson looked very concerned at what his boyfriend said.

“Sebby I will say nothing more than Japan 2011.” He argued with him. Shaking his head at the memories of the blonde woman form that night. Seb turned around to face him with a tie in each hand. Pouting a little at Jenson’s comment.

“Oh come on. I’d just become a double world champion. She had reasons to celebrate. Red or blue?” He asked him. Showing off the different colour ties he’d selected as options for tonight.

“Red. You’re going to a Ferrari party.” Jenson pointed at the red tie in Seb’s hand before he picked up his point again. “I understand that and I’m not denying after what she’d been through that year dealing with you and Red Bull she didn’t deserve to celebrate a bit. But I’m still questioning how she escaped that night without alcohol poisoning. She could barely stand by the end of it. If I remember rightly me and Webber had to carry her to bed because you were too far gone to help her.” He replied. Trying desperately hard to forget that night in question.

“She’s not got that drunk since.” Seb reminded him as he put the blue tie on the hanger again before putting it away and closing the wardrobe door.

“Probably because there isn’t enough alcohol in the world left for her to get into that state again.” Jenson mumbled and rolled his eyes as he had a sip of his tea. Sebastian decided to ignore the comment as he focused on tying his red tie.

“Okay. Antti’s going to be there.” He reminded Jenson who snorted at the comment. “What?” He asked him. Jenson shook his head at Sebastian as he watched the man tuck in his shirt and give himself a once over to check he looked okay.

“Nothing. Only I’ve heard the stories of Antti’s exploits at University when he got drunk after your win in Malaysia in 2015 and told me some of them. You go drinking with him and I’m pretty sure you’re coming home with a tattoo and no clothes on. That’s if I don’t find you first in a ditch somewhere with Kimi.” He responded. Seb rolled his eyes as he went over to his bedside table and picked up his watch to put on. Taking the opportunity to steal a quick kiss from Jenson.

“They were that bad?” He looked at Jenson with a raised eyebrow.

“They make our exploits look like Childs play.” Jenson replied. Stealing another kiss from Seb and smiling before taking a sip of his tea. Seb rolled his eyes again as he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. Putting his nicely polished black shoes on.

“Fine. Maurizio’s going to be there.” He said to Jenson. “You can’t argue with that, he’s a team principal and responsible.” Jenson laughed at his words a little.

“Sebby I have literally watched the man down a bottle of whisky in front of me over the course of like two hours. He might be a team principal but I’m never going to forget the image of him and a very drunk Toto Wolff dancing on a table together to celebrate the end of the season with a bottle of whisky in hand.” He shook his head at the memory. The incident in question had been from Abu Dhabi in 2015, when Maurizio had been celebrating his first season as boss of Ferrari, and Toto had been celebrating another double for Mercedes. The two team principals had gotten trashed. And for some reason that Jenson still to this day hadn’t figured out, apparently celebrating meant they needed to dance on tables.

“Jense you need to stop going to afterparties. Your making this very hard for me to justify I’m going to be okay.” Sebastian argued with him as he started tying up the laces of his shoes. Wondering who else he could say would be there that would put Jenson’s mind at ease. Eventually he picked someone in a fit of panic. “Stefania’s going to be there.” He told him as he stood up once his shoes were on and tied. Jenson grinned when he heard the name of Kimi’s press officer be mentioned.

“Oh see now that’s the person you should have started off with. If paddock mum is going to be there watching out for all of you I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He replied to him. Relaxing a little now and drinking his tea as he watched Seb finish getting ready.

“Seriously?” Seb gave him a look as he put his suit jacket on. Jenson looked and could see the Ferrari logo on the left breast pocket. He resisted rolling his eyes at the sight. Trust Seb to wear a Ferrari suit to their Christmas party.

“Yeah. Stefania is a ray of sunshine. She’ll somehow manage to keep you all on the straight and narrow.” Jenson nodded. He trusted Stefania. Any woman who could keep Kimi in line was definitely capable of making sure Seb didn’t do anything stupid. “I don’t envy her that task though tonight. Keeping you all in check.”

“So if Steffi’s going to be there you’re feeling better about letting me go?” He asked as he picked up his wine glass and drank some. Jenson nodded at him.

“I was always going to let you go Seb. Just now I can relax on the sofa in peace tonight and wait for the inevitable call to come and be Taxi.” He chuckled as he put down his now empty tea mug on his bedside table on a coaster.

“You’re amazing.” Seb smiled at him as he finished his glass of wine.

“I know right.” Jenson smirked as he got up off of the bed. Realising the song in the background was one of his favourites, Cold December Night by Michael Bublé. He looked at Seb and stole the empty wine glass from his hand. Putting it down on the side. “Come on, before you go we can have a dance right?” He asked him.

“I guess one dance won’t kill me.” Seb agreed. He moved so his arms were looped around Jenson’s neck as the Brit wrapped his arms around his waist. The two stayed close to one another and moved slowly to the music. Jenson smiled as he looked down into Seb’s eyes. “Seriously if you need any proof I love you look no further than this.” Sebastian told him. Jenson looked confused.

“What do you mean?”

“I suffer through Bublé at Christmas time for you.” He replied to Jenson. His boyfriend mock gasped at his comment.

“Suffer? Bublé?” Jenson shook his head and kissed the top of Seb’s head as they carried on dancing together. “Those words don’t belong in the same sentence together Sebby.” He mumbled to him.

“Hmm. I’m sure they do.” Seb grinned cheekily as the song ended. He stood up on tiptoes and stole a quick kiss from Jenson. Even though he was still pouting at the Bublé comment he’d made.

“Go on get out of here. You have a party to go to.” Jenson rolled his eyes and let go of Seb. “And remember, stick close to wonderful ray of sunshine and mother hen Steffi, and no tattoos.” He warned him. Sebastian smirked at him.

“Not even a little one on my ass?” He teased.

“Especially not one on your perfect ass.” Jenson laughed. Giving it a tap as Sebastian left the room to go to the party.

* * *

 

“To another season of Ferrari.” Maurizio said as he stood up from his seat at the head of the table and raised his glass of whisky up.

“To another season of Ferrari.” The team replied back as they all stood up and clinked glasses with one another. Toasting their team happily. They settled down very quickly after. All talking a sip of their drinks before they returned to their previous conversations as well as focusing on the food in front of them. Seb looked around at his friends sat at the table with him.

“So, any plans for Christmas then?” He asked them as he took a bit of the pizza he’d ordered. It was certainly a very non-traditional Christmas menu that had been on offer. Not that Seb minded at all. He loved pizza.

“Does drinking count?” Antti smirked as he took a swig of the complimentary champagne they had on the door. He wasn’t really a fan of the drink at all. But free alcohol was free alcohol, so he was more than happy to have a large glass of the stuff.

“Antti. Come on adult conversation time.” Britta rolled her eyes at the Finns comment. He smirked and put the glass down.

“Sorry mum.” He teased her. Smirking when he saw her roll her eyes again before he carried on. Actually answering the question from Sebastian. “I’m going home to Finland to spend it with my family. I’ll probably meet up with Tommi and Heikki while I’m out there for our usual Christmas drink.”

“Aww, send them our best and tell them we hope everything is okay.” Seb grinned. He still kept in contact with his former trainers and was still very good friends with them. But it was nice to hear that the three Finns clearly got along with one another. Antti nodded.

“I will.” He promised him before turning to face Britta. “What about you then Britta? Any plans for the festivities.” He asked. She nodded as she finished her mouthful of pasta before speaking.

“Same as you really. Go home and see my family. Cuddle my adorable nieces and nephews. Try to stay out of trouble until the New Year.” She chuckled. Already looking forward to spending an extended period with her family after such a manic season. They would make her forget everything that happened in no time.

“You’ll manage it I’m sure.”  Antti nodded to her. “Seb, any plans?” He asked as he tucked into his pizza.

“A few. My family are hosting Christmas this year and Jenson’s coming along which should be interesting.” He admitted. It was the first time since they became a couple that they were going to be heading to his family for Christmas. Seb was understandably a little worried about the whole thing. But he kept assuring himself his family were lovely people who would welcome Jenson into their arms as if he was one of their own. They were going to have a nice time. He was sure of it. “We’re visiting his mum and sisters over New Year.” He added as he took a sip of his drink.

“New Year with the Button family. Are you worried?” Kimi asked before taking a bite of his pizza. Sebastian shook his head at his friend as he drank some of his wine.

“Nope. Not at all. I’m sure it’s going to go well. His sisters are lovely and his mum is a sweetheart.” He replied. From the second he’d walked into the Button household Jenson’s sisters and mum had welcomed him in as if he was a long-lost child of the families. They were wonderful with him and really made an effort to make him feel like a part of the family. Kimi nodded when he heard what Seb said.

“Sounds like you have a wonderful break lined up then Sebby.”

“I know right Kimi.” He chuckled and smiled at the Finn. “Let me guess, your Christmas break, you’re spending it with the kids and Minttu.” Sebastian asked him. Watching as the Finn broke out into a broad smile. He couldn’t help but smile when he was talking about his wife and kids.

“Of course. I’m even dressing up as Santa on Christmas eve to surprise them.” He nodded.

“You’re so sweet to those kids.” Stefania gushed when she heard what Kimi was planning for them. She could see just how much his family meant to him, and it made her happy that Kimi was happy and content with his life.

“Well they are adorable.” He agreed as he took a swig of beer. “What about you two? Any plans?” He asked, looking at Steffi and Maurizio.

“Spending the time with my daughter and my new little grandson.” Mau said rather proudly. Still coming to terms with the idea that his little girl was all grown up with her own little baby now. He’d been so thrilled when the news had come through that she’d had the baby. And he’d already been doting like crazy on his grandson.

“He’s so cute!” Steffi beamed happily as she showed Kimi a photo on her phone of her with the baby. Giving him a cuddle. “I can’t wait to spend Christmas cuddling him and with my wonderful stepdaughter too.” She nodded as she had a large sip of her wine. Maurizio smiled when he heard her say that. Keeping a close eye on his wife.

“Sounds perfect. Mark what are you planning then?” Kimi asked his trainer. Seb carried on listening to the conversation round the table. Joining in on the odd occasion as he finished his pizza. There were several courses to dinner that night, but as the evening wore on the alcohol flowed liberally around the table. Despite the food soaking up some of the drink, it didn’t soak up all of it. And soon enough the team were very merry. Sebastian was of course no exception to the rule and was happily drinking away and laughing with the team when he heard the song playing at the time.

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas. There's nothing else that I would need this Christmas. Won't be wrapped under the tree. I want something that lasts forever. So kiss me on this cold December night._

Sebastian smiled when he heard the song playing. He took a swig of beer before he spoke up. “You know this is Jenson’s favourite Christmas song.” He told them. Smiling at the thought of Jenson on the sofa at home. Watching TV and waiting for him to return after the party. Antti groaned a little at the comment.

“He’s a Bublé fan? Oh dear he’s just gone so far down in my estimations.” He shook his head. Judging Jenson for his taste in music. Sebastian looked at Antti and frowned.

“It’s not that bad of a song Antti.” He argued with his trainer.

“It is.” Antti replied and downed a rather large shot of Vodka he and Kimi had gotten for themselves. Seb shook his head. Puffing out his chest a little in pride.

“Well I like it because Jense likes it.” He replied. Clearly a little drunk and being very defensive of his boyfriend. “I need to spoil him this Christmas. He’s put up with so much from me this season. He deserves something very special.” He told the team who were all now paying attention to Sebastian and what he had to say. A little curious as well as to what on earth Sebastian could have been planning for Jenson for Christmas.

“Like what?” Kimi asked. Everyone looked at Sebastian expectantly till he sighed. His shoulders slumping as he slunk back into his chair.

“I don’t know.” He admitted as he had a sip of beer before he carried on rambling. “I’ve been trying to think what to get him for ages now. I don’t know if there’s a gift out there perfect enough for what he deserves.” Maurizio rolled his eyes a little at Sebastian’s comment.

“Seb, sometimes it’s not about what the gift is. It’s about the sentiment behind it.” He reminded him rather rationally. “Something like a new phone might be nice for Jenson. But it’s not personal. You should do something that shows how much he means to you. Something that shows you really know him.” He nodded. The others around the table looked at him. Shocked that the team principal had come out with something surprisingly eloquent. Steffi giggled happily at him, not surprised at all by what he said.

“Damn. How much whisky have you had to be that philosophical?” Antti blurted out. Partly in jest and partly in awe at what Maurizio had said. Mau fixed Antti with a stare and the Finn looked sheepish. “Sorry.” He mumbled as he looked down and focused on drinking his beer instead. Mau smirked when he saw Antti’s reaction and when back to slowly sipping his whisky. Britta looked at Seb and nodded to him.

“Maurizio’s right. You don’t need to get him something flashy Seb, you need to show him how much he means to you with a gesture.” She agreed. Seb sighed and drooped his shoulders again. Not being very helpful right now.

“I suppose. But I’m still not sure what that should be.” He admitted as he sat there trying to think of a plan. The song kept playing in the background, it was only as it was nearing the end Stefania gave a gasp. Grinning at Sebastian.

“I know exactly what you should do Sebby!” She grinned happily at him as she had a sip of her wine. Her face bright with a beaming smile. Clearly whatever she was thinking it was a good idea. Sebastian looked at her. Wondering if he should listen to what she was thinking he should get. Despite thinking he still had no idea though, so he was willing to hear her out.

“What should I do then Steffi?” He asked the woman.

* * *

 

Jenson paused the TV show he was watching when his phone started to ring. He’d spent the evening watching a Christmas film, and when that had ended he stuck on a TV show to half watch while he checked up on social media for a bit. Waiting for the inevitable call from a drunk Sebastian begging him to come and pick him up from the party. He had no problem picking Seb up. At least that way he knew he was getting home safe. And that he wasn’t going to end up in some late night tattoo parlour with Antti getting matching tattoos on their asses. He smiled when he saw the name flash up on his phone as Sebastian. Rolling his eyes he answered it. “Hey Sebby. Pick up time already? It’s barely ten. Where’s your party spirit?” He teased the man. Wherever he was, Seb was in a noisy sounding place. “Seb?” He asked when the German failed to answer.

“Umm Jenson. It’s Mark Arnall, Kimi’s personal trainer. Hi, how are you?” The man asked him. When he heard Mark reply on the phone Jenson groaned. Knowing full well Mark would only be calling him on Seb’s mobile if Seb was in such a state he was physically unable to call Jenson himself to be picked up. He silently sent a curse to Kimi and the rest of the Ferrari team for not keeping his boyfriend on the right side of drunk before even 10PM.

“What’s Sebastian done Mark?” He asked him bluntly. Wanting to know just how stupid the German was being right now.

“How did you know I was calling up about Seb?” Mark asked him. Jenson rolled his eyes slightly at the stupidity of that question.

“Because Mark he’s Sebastian and he’s probably had one too many drinks and done something stupid like I predicted he would.” He replied. Trying to listen out in the background for any clues as to what Seb was up to. When he heard nothing he sighed. “What’s he done?” He asked Mark again.

“Nothing bad I promise.” Mark assured Jenson as he looked at Seb who was preoccupied putting his plan into action for his boyfriend. “Just would you mind coming and collecting him if it’s not too much of an issue? He’s only going to get worse from this point in. And I’m already babysitting a drunk Kimi. I can’t watch a drunk Sebastian too.” He lied. Seb was drunk, but he was by no means at the stage where he needed picking up. Jenson gave an exasperated sigh when he heard him say that and stood up. Rushing to grab his jacket and car keys as he slipped a pair of shoes on. Knowing he needed to get to the party as quickly as possible.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes Mark. Just don’t let him out of your sight. Keep him away from more drink. And don’t let Antti anywhere near him!” He warned the man. “I don’t need him going to his parents for Christmas with a tattoo. They’ll kill me.”

“Thanks Jenson. You’re awesome. Don’t worry. I’ll watch him while you get here.” Mark promised before hanging up. “JB’s on his way. You’ve got twenty minutes.” He warned the team.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Jenson arrived at the place where Mark said the team were currently based. He really wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked into the place. A part of him was dreading to see what state Sebastian would have got himself into. A part of him knew he needed to get him home whatever happened. He sighed and opened the door. Coming into the establishment before frowning. “Guys what’s going on?” He asked. He’d been greeted at the door by Mark and Kimi standing there. But it was what was between them that confused him. There seemed to be a member of the team wrapped crudely in Frosty the Snowman Christmas wrapping paper. Clearly it was a rush job done when the team had all had a few drinks, as they hadn’t wrapped the person very well.  There were rouge bits of Sellotape everywhere and the paper was crinkled in places and a mess. A haphazard bow had been added on the person’s head. But there was no clue for Jenson as to who this person was. He looked at Kimi for an explanation of what was going on.

“Merry Christmas Jenson. It’s your present from Sebastian.” Kimi said to him as there was a giggle from inside the paper from whoever was in there.

“Merry Christmas Jense!” Sebastian shouted from inside. His voice slightly muffled from the paper. When he heard the voice Jenson was stunned. His mouth fell open in shock as he looked at what he presumed was Sebastian, wrapped up in Christmas paper with a festive bow on top. He blinked stupidly a few times as his brain seemingly caught up with what was happening. Eventually after a few moments he found his words.

“Kimi my present is Sebastian?!” He spluttered. Looking at the Finn and shaking his head. For his part Kimi didn’t really do much other than take a large swig of his beer and nod.

“Congratulations. You guessed your present.” He replied sarcastically as Seb laughed from inside. Jenson shook his head.

“What the hell?! Why is he wrapped up?!” He argued with them. Looking between the two men standing either side of Sebastian right now.

“Reasons.” Kimi shrugged, looking very nonplussed at Jenson now as he finished his drink. “Enjoy your Christmas present. Don’t fuck him too hard he has a championship to win next year.” He replied before heading off to the bar, presumably to get himself another drink. Jenson watched the Finn disappear before looking back at the wrapped up Sebastian. He still couldn’t quite believe what the hell was going on as Seb giggled from inside the wrapping paper.

“Well are you going to unwrap me?” He asked Jenson. Hoping that his boyfriend like the surprise.

“I suppose.” Jenson walked over and immediately pulled off the wrapping paper off obscuring Sebastian’s face. Sure enough when he got the paper off he could see Sebastian there drunkenly grinning at him. Jenson shook his head. “What in god’s name were your team thinking?!” He asked him.

“Don’t worry Jenson. He’s fine. I made sure of it.” Mark assured him. He’d made sure that Seb was okay during the wrapping process and that he was standing by him the whole time. Ready to catch him if he accidentally fell over at any point.

“Gee thanks for keeping an eye on him Mark.” Jenson rolled his eyes at the man’s comment as he pulled the wrapping paper off of Seb before he tried to walk and fell over or something. Once he got him out of the paper he shook his head and looked at him. “Sebby, what the hell do you think your doing wrapping yourself head to toe in Christmas paper? I thought I said don’t do anything stupid.” He reminded him. Seb just grinned merrily at him.

“I didn’t do anything stupid. I wanted to prove Michael Bublé wrong.” He grinned stupidly at Jenson. When Jenson raised an eyebrow Seb sighed dramatically and explained. “In your favourite song. He said I wouldn’t be wrapped up under the Christmas tree for you. Well I was wrapped up for you. Sorry I can’t be under the Christmas tree. There’s some… Issues with getting under there right now.” He looked behind him. Jenson had been so distracted by a wrapped Sebastian he’d barely noticed the carnage going on thanks to the team. He shook his head as he looked at the scene in front of him of merry chaos. Stefania was currently in the process of trying to steal the Christmas tree in the bar. A process that luckily was being stopped in part by Maurizio trying to stop her. However Maurizio’s plan seemed to be to chase the woman around the tree while she tried to steal in. It didn’t help that Britta was watching the whole thing and cackling with laughter. Egging Steffi on to steal the tree and trying to help her. Kimi meanwhile had gotten his new drink and was now in the process of throwing decorations from the Christmas tree at Antti who was quite happily joining in. Throwing them back at the Finn. Jenson took in the scene as Stefania tripped over. She stayed on the floor for a second before bursting into drunk laughter as Maurizio tried to help her up.

“What the…” Much like when he walked in to find Sebastian wrapped up Jenson had no words at all for the sight in front of him for a while. “You corrupted Stefania.” He said eventually. “How the hell did you manage that?!” He looked totally bemused. Wondering how on earth they’d got Steffi so drunk she’d considered stealing a Christmas tree a good idea.

“Corrupted Steffi? What do you mean?” Mark asked as Seb drunkenly laughed at the scene in front of him. Enjoying watching the team have fun with one another.

“She’s mother hen. She was supposed to keep you all on the straight and narrow. She was supposed to stop you doing…. This.” Jenson indicated to the scene in front of him. Still struggling to work out how the hell their Christmas party had descended into festive anarchy. “Getting drunk, stealing Christmas trees, getting ‘Ferrari for Life’ tattooed on your ass, before you end up waking up naked in a ditch. How much alcohol did you lot give her?” He looked at Mark. Wanting an explanation.

“This?” Mark snorted as he watched the bubbly Italian attempt to steal the Christmas tree again. Maurizio sighed and trapped her in a bear hug. Trying desperately to stop her. “I think this is glass of wine number three.” He admitted.

“What?!” Jenson shook his head. “She’s had three glasses?!”

“Oh yeah.” Mark chuckled at Jenson’s reaction.  “Steffi’s an awful lightweight. She can barely handle a small glass of wine. I don’t think there’s been a single year of a Ferrari Christmas party where someone hasn’t had to watch out for her because she does something stupid when drunk. At least she’s only trying to steal the Christmas tree this year. Some of the previous years.” Mark shook his head. Trying desperately hard to forget the utter mess the woman had caused.

“She’s a lightweight?!” Jenson looked shocked at yet another revelation before he looked down at Seb next to him. Pouting a little at him. “You couldn’t tell me this little fact when you were going through team members this evening assuring me they’d make sure nothing stupid happened.”

“It was funnier to see your face now when you realised.” Seb grinned as he cuddled Jenson’s arm. Jenson looked back at the scene in front of him. Steffi and Britta had now descended to gang up on the boys in the midst of a decoration war. While Maurizio had assigned himself to his fate for the night and downed a glass of whisky. Jenson shook his head again as he came to terms with what was going on.

“How the hell are you guys a functioning Formula 1 team?!” He asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the stories. Kudos and comments are like catnip for me so if you drop one I'll be very appreciative. Story four will be up next.


End file.
